


Waiting for Someone Like you

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Joshua Love Fest [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Blind dates are ok, but they can be shitty too, especially if your date is late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request: hi~ i was wondering if you could do a soonsoo oneshot where soonyoung's friend (seokmin) sets him up on a blind date with jisoo but jisoo ends up being rlly late and soonyoung is just kinda like omg where have u been all my life (kind of based off of that one moment in the mwave meet and greet where jisoo was like "sorry im late" & soonyoung was like "oh~ perfect~
> 
> Wrote this in honor of Hoshi's birthday, the other half ot the Osh bros. Love you lots Hoshi. (not as much as Joshua but lots)

Soonyoung couldn’t believe he agreed to this blind date. But his _best friend_ said, “This guy is great. Super nice and cute. You’ll love him. Joshua hyung is the best.” Yeah Seokmin, the best. Soonyoung had been waiting for a good hour already. This guy didn’t seem to be one for keeping appointments. Maybe he should leave. Soonyoung started to get up but then stopped seeing a text message from Seokmin.

Joshua hyung is sorry! He’s running late! He missed his stop and he’s running there now!

Soonyoung looked at the text skeptically, eyebrows raised. What sort of guy missed his stop? Was this dude a foreigner? What did Seokmin get him into? He sat down, letting out a sigh. He toyed with his phone for a few more minutes before he heard running. Looking up he saw a guy who panted heavily coming towards him.

He looked up and started to blurt out, “I’m so sorry. I was coming from work and I fell asleep on the train and then I had to get off on the wrong stop and then I was going to circle back but the train was taking forever so then I just ran here. I’m so sorry.”

Soonyoung looked at him stunned. The guy had really pretty eyes: big, sparkly, cute. His whole person was cute really. Big eyes, pouty lips, strong nose, thin neck, trim body. The guy was like a walking baby deer in the flesh. Even through the sheen of sweat, he looked good.

“Oh you are perfect.” He whispered.

Joshua pulled back. “What?” His eyes wide, looking at Soonyoung like he was crazy.

He cleared his throat. “Nothing. It’s fine. You’re here now. Sit. Let me get you some water and some napkins.” Soonyoung hailed a waiter, asking for the things, before turning back to Joshua. He held out a hand, “I’m Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung. Best friends with that loud mouth in choir with you, Seokmin. Performance Arts major.”

Joshua smiled. “Performance Arts? Not spy work?”

Soonyoung let out a surprised laugh. “Like James Bond?” He shook his head. “Nah. Just into dancing and the like.”

“Joshua Hong. Or well Hong Joshua. The Korean way of introducing yourself still hasn’t stuck to me. Business major with an English minor.”

The way Joshua smiled was doing things to Soonyoung. He was just so…sparkly and adorable. Soonyoung smiled back at him. _Seokmin I owe you._ He hoped that by the end of this date he’d be able to secure another one. He’d been waiting for someone like Joshua.


End file.
